


UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)

by catpop12343



Series: #IneffableQuarantInk Challenge! [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Almost Kiss, Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Dirty Thoughts, Horny Aziraphale (Good Omens), Like, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, That one scene in the convent but it's better this time, Unresolved Sexual Tension, too horny to function
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpop12343/pseuds/catpop12343
Summary: What was going through Aziraphale's mind as Crowley pushed him into a wall? Well, here's my take on it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: #IneffableQuarantInk Challenge! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687975
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of the #IneffableQuarantink challenge!

Aziraphale smiled at the demon, his heart glowing at his friend’s kindness. “You know, Crowley, I’ve always said that deep down, you really are quite a nice—”

Crowley gave him no time to complete his sentence. With one swift movement, Aziraphale found himself pinned to a wall, their bodies flush against each other; and his heart jolted. _Oh, goodness! He’s so close! His hair looks so gorgeous in the sunlight. And those lips… I could kiss him; just a few inches…_ Aziraphale’s mind wandered, somewhat overwhelmed at the precarious situation. _Good lord! What am I thinking? We’re on a mission here, I can’t allow myself to become distracted by him... His handsome cheekbones, and… oh, his hips! So very sinful. I bet I could just pull him in by his hips and grind against him. I wonder, does he moan as deliciously as I’ve dreamed? No! Focus, Aziraphale! Now isn’t the time for fantasies._

Then, the angel noticed something; as Crowley growled (something about being “not nice”), the demon seemed to roll his hips slightly. Was that… an erection? No, it couldn’t be… could it? Was it truly possible Crowley was enjoying this as much as he was?

Aziraphale’s mind became hazy with arousal. _Would he moan if I grabbed his arse? If I praised him again, would he whine and beg for more? He might even let me pin him to the wall of my shop while I fuck him slow and deep… Perhaps I could tie him spread eagle to my lovely four-poster and lavish him with all the love and praise he deserves._

What remained of Aziraphale’s mind (the parts that _weren’t_ thinking up all the ways he could make the demon cum) tried desperately to shake him from this blessed trance. _Not now, you! Can it not wait a few hours?_

_I could… I could kiss him… I’m sure he wouldn’t mind…_

With a coy smile, Aziraphale leaned in, tilting his head slightly. _Yes, perhaps just a single kiss…_

“Excuse me gentlemen, sorry to break up an intimate moment,” a woman said.

Oh dear, he’d nearly forgotten what they were here for. The demon stepped away, and snapped his fingers, freezing the poor woman in place. 

As Crowley babbled on, the angel fixed his bowtie, and steadied his beating heart. Not that he needed one in the first place.

Within minutes, everything had returned to normal. And an angel and a demon had a world to save.

And if Aziraphale’s eyes still lingered on his companion’s lips? No one needed to know.


End file.
